The present disclosure relates to a dot sighting device for use in a small arm such as a handgun, a pistol, or a rifle, and more particularly, to a dot sight device for use in a small arm with a fixing mechanism conveniently attachable to or detachable from a small arm.
In recent years, dot sight devices have been employed in small arms. Using the dot sight device, since a user can aim at a target by simply causing a dot reticle image reflected from a reflective mirror to be aligned with the target, a time required to aim at the target is reduced, and it is possible to cope with an urgent situation rapidly.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a fixing mechanism of a dot sight device for use in a small arm according to a related art. In the fixing mechanism, a fixing protrusion 12 is formed on the bottom of a fixing plate 11, and the fixing protrusion 12 is fixed to a fixing groove 21 having a trapezoidal cross section formed on the rear end of a slide 20 of a small arm in a dovetail manner.
A housing 30 is arranged on the fixing plate 11 and screw-coupled with the fixing plate 11 engaged with the fixing groove 21 through a screw 7. As the screw 7 is fastened downwards, the fixing protrusion 12 is pushed upwards, so that the dot sight device is firmly fixed to the small arm.
In the fixing mechanism illustrated in FIG. 1, since the screw 7 is vertically inserted to couple the housing 30 with the slide 20, there is a limitation to the layout for arranging a battery, an electronic circuit substrate, a dot reticle image generating unit, and an adjusting knob, and the like which are arranged in the housing 30, and the size of the dot sight device increases as well.
Further, in the fixing mechanism illustrated in FIG. 1, when the dot sight device is configured with a plurality of plates which are vertically stacked, since an upper plate is coupled with a lower plate after the lower plate is fixed to the slide in a state in which the upper plate is removed, an assembly process is complicated.
Furthermore, the fixing protrusion 12 is integrally formed on the lower plate of the dot sight device. However, since the size of the fixing groove 21 formed on the rear end of the slide differs according to a type of small arm, there is a problem in that types of applicable small arms are limited, and compatibility is low.